gnrfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Diaz Authority
1. QUOTES AND CATCHPHRASES ''' * ''"-I Call Dip ... YOU HAD ZERO AUTHORITY-"'' -When talking To [[Madick|'''Madick]]- * "-I'm A M*ther f*king M3M35 Machine-" -Leo When Drunk with The Thousand Years Bottle Of Memes-' * "-*SLAP* Fuck This Shit I'm Out-" -Leo Slapping People follow with an instant kill by someone- * "-Fucking RING...RING...RING-" -Leo's Alert- 2. CHARACTER'S INFORMATION ' -Leon Diaz Authority commonly know as Leo or Pickle is The Protagonists of PTR: Rise Of Darknesss. He’s the best friend of Len Nakamura and they had a Youtube channel together name “Leo and Len” and making Minecraft‘s Videos. Leo been chosen as the first member of ' The Protector ''' and is Guided by Assassin Leo to become The Formed. As time pass, he finded out that he wasn’t the first Leo but the 4th one (Due to the Previous was '''First Leo, Nero Leo and Assassin Leo has been the Leo). But Leo isn’t prepared for training but rather playing around instead. He’s the only member who doesn’t care about defeating “'The LB”.' 3. CHARACTER‘S PERSONALITY -Leo show to be a sarcastic and hillarious with “dry, lame and overused joke. He love using the internet and watching memes with anime. He’s currently in a relationship with Amy , a female member of The Protector - who he first met during the first attack. He was show to be a redneck as he usually mocking and making comments about member of the group. He explained his love of meme as he said it help him “release the pain” but backfired and cause him get in more pain (litterally get killed dozen of times) 4. PRE-SERIES ''' -Leo (Real Name '''Leon), Born 22/11 from Part Unknown. Leo's Past Is A Bit Mysterious, the only thing know about his past was: he had an ex-best friend name Jerry, '''and he never made it to Highschool. He Spend his 4 years wondering around a city, unable to find a job due to the lag of degree. '''5. RELASONSHIPS * 'Len Nakamura "-Fuck You ... Fuck You ... U SON OF A BITCH-" -After breaking Up With Jerry, Leo decide to get himself a new best friend. After Wondering for a while with Amy, Nick and Jason to the South Pole, He met Len There, at first they didn't trust each other, but after a while of finding information about each other. They Became friend. They Been Pair up with each other for multiple occasion. They made a Youtube channel call Leo And Len which then change into Shit Licker. '''They help out each other on multiple occasion too. Despite being BFF, they never really get along due to Leo Never being serious and Len Is One "Ice-Cold" Hot Head. They Had a good relationship as Brother or unlikely Allies. * ''General.N.Ramos'' '''"-You are one crazy son of a bitch....You know that ?" -Leo met Nick before the outbreak of The Geeks but before that they have no relationship. Nick Recalled him "'-One Heck of a Neighbor-". '''After the outbreak started, Leo Met Nick one again but this time as '''The General OF USArmy. '''Nick stills not like him, but after time. He share a bond with Leo and even consinder him as One of his closest allies. * 'Amy Nakamura' -'TBA-''' 6'. POWERS AND SKILLS' # '-Immortality' # '-Flying Sword' # '-Enchanted Strength' # '-Increased Durabilty' # '- The Rising One (Final Form)' # '-Crazy Memes' # '-Annoyance' 7. TRIVIA * He Hate Fried Meat due to having to eat very Sunday * His Ex-BFF, Jerry Now Go By The Name Ked had become his nemesis * His IQ Is 0 according to the Godfather